


Afterlife

by Reqzr



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reqzr/pseuds/Reqzr
Summary: small one-shot set after Jon dies due to the night's watch coup. apologies for the lack of paragraphing, I didn't actually realize it was this long. It was only supposed to be about 200-300 words.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Lyanna Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Afterlife

Jon opened his eyes and gasped. He took several deep breaths trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. They betrayed me. My brothers stabbed me. Jon felt a tear slip down the side of his face at the thought. Olly. That young boy he had tried to take under his wing put a knife in his heart. He looked around and saw nothing but a white expanse he saw a figure approaching but could see clearly at all.. “Father?” he called hesitatingly. “Not quite. Ned’s busy talking to Robb. I’ll have to suffice.” He heard the figure say. His vision cleared and he saw a woman who looked remarkably like Arya. he deduced that she must be his aunt Lyanna. “You’re my aunt Lyanna.” The woman smiled sadly. “Come. walk with me Jon.” She held her arm out for him to take. He gently took her arm and they walked through the white expanse towards where the light was being generated.. “Do you know why you’re here?” She asked. Jon nodded. “I died. My own brothers of the watch murdered me for saving the free folk. I assume you’re here to guide me to the others.” Lyanna shook her head. “No Jon. You weren’t meant to die there. R’hllor has other plans for you. As we speak Melisandre is trying to resurrect you. It’s your choice in the end. You can stay here. Or you can go back. You can help save Westeros from what is coming.” Jon nodded slowly. “I want to go back. I need to save Sansa and the others. I can’t let them face this threat alone. I’d love nothing more than to join the rest of you but I have to help stop the night king. I just wish I could ask my father who my mother was. He promised me the next time we saw each other he’d tell me…” He turned to Lyanna who seemed to have tears in her eyes. He looked down “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset y-” Lyanna pulled him into a hug. He stiffened slightly before he finally relaxed into her embrace. It felt more like a mother's embrace than that of an aunt he’d never met. “Shh. you didn’t upset me love. You don’t know how long I've waited to do that, Jon. The last time I saw you, you were a tiny little babe who had barely been born.” She kissed his forehead. “My handsome boy.” Jon felt a few tears prick at his eyes. “M-mother?” Lyanna pulled him in tighter and nodded. “We’re so proud of the man you’ve become Jon. Both me and Rhaegar. When I found out I was pregnant with you it was the happiest day of my life. Me and Rhaegar are both so proud of you Jon.” Jon buried his head in the crook of her neck. Silent tears streaming down his face. “I never thought I'd get to meet you.” Lyanna simply stroked his hair before pulling away slightly. She pulled a necklace from around her neck. It was a small direwolf head. “Take this. That way you’ll know I'm always with you.” Jon took it and put it around his neck. He looked his mother in the eyes. “I love you… mother. I wish I could stay here… with you.” Lyanna responded by pulling him into a hug again before she pulled away. “I’m glad I finally got to meet you son. I haven’t felt this happy since I married Rhaegar and found out I was pregnant with you.” She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “I love you son. Never ever forget that.” She kissed his forehead once more. “Now go. And don’t look back.” Jon hesitated. “I don’t want to go… the only thing I ever wanted was to feel like I belonged somewhere. I was an outcast at Winterfell... I was betrayed by my brothers of the watch… the only people who accept me for who I am are the free folk who people regard as savages.” Lyanna smirked slightly. Ah yes. A certain redhead named Ygritte told us all about you when she first arrived. Told us that you knew nothing. She may have also mentioned something along the lines of you being very good with your tongue.” Jon felt his cheeks heat up as he looked up. Lyanna laughed at his discomfort. “Go son.” Jon turned and walked towards the light and found himself back in castle black. He jolted upright. He couldn’t really hear what was going on around him except for Ser Davos shouting something. The next thing he saw was the red woman Melisandre coming in. “What did you see?” She asked. Jon breathed in the air greedily. He turned to look at her. “My mother… I saw my mother.”

A/N: this is a one-shot I wrote when I got bored due to quarantine. Please let me know how I can improve my writing skills.


End file.
